Sing a Song, a song that sings
by Teraki WuFang
Summary: “The only thing I’ve lost is myself, I have no dreams, no family to lose, no money…All I have is my music, its my air when im drowning in reality.” Wow…And he’s poetic. Daneko thought, putting the smoke out on the brick wall. “Do you want to
1. Opening

Savoir Teraki WuFang  
  
Based on the anime Gravitation.  
  
Fic Summary: A tale of two boys that find themselves by finding each other. Daneko Wu, a boy who's just started a band that is in dyer need of a vocalist. And Hotori Hana wants to prove himself worthy to be that missing person in not only the band, but in Daneko's loveless life of all work and no play.  
  
Soundtrack 1. November Rain by Guns-N-Roses 2. Drive you home by Garbage 3. Obsession by Delirious 4. I wanna suck on your lollipop by DJ Alligator Project 5. Beautiful by Meshell Ndegeocello 6. Touched by Vast 7. Why cant I get just one kiss? By Violet Femmes 8. Complicated by Avril Lavigne 9. Dancing on the moon by Super Moonies 10. Lian Ren Wei Man by S.H.E. 11. So to speak by DJ Acucrack 12. Push and Pull by Nikka Costa 13. Is this real by Lisa Hall 14. Blowing kisses in the wind by Paula Abdul 


	2. Cross my Heart

Savoir Teraki WuFang  
  
Based on the anime Gravitation.  
  
Fic Summary: A tale of two boys that find themselves by finding each other. Daneko Wu, a boy who's just started a band that is in dyer need of a vocalist. And Hotori Hana wants to prove himself worthy to be that missing person in not only the band, but in Daneko's loveless life of all work and no play.  
  
Chapter one: Cross my Heart  
  
The sun was hotter then yesterday, and tempers seemed to show more. Daneko sighed, trailing a stray piece of his short blond hair, that tried to hide his green eyes, behind his ear that showed off his single piercing of a cross that dangled slightly, reflecting light every once in a while. "Next." His lips moved around the smoke between them. This was their second week looking for a new vocalist, and so far Cher had a better voice then all of the try outs put together. A boy with light pink hair stood and before he opened his mouth Daneko interrupted. "Next!" The boy pouted and ran off. Hoperi rolled his lilac eyes, as he bundled his long green hair back in a messy bun, and sat down by his drum set. "Your impossible. He was a good one." The slightly shorter boy said as he picked up a drum stick and harpooned it through his bun to keep it in place. Daneko frowned and ignored the comment as the next person approached the small stage. He stood, shaking, his hands gripping a sheet of music notes. He handed it to Chilly, a girl with long blond hair and sly blue eyes, her red lips curved as she took a seat at her key board. "When ever your ready." Daneko said unchastely. The boy looked up and smiled brightly, like his blue eyes, his black hair framing his pale face and the clothing he wore were tight to his frail body. He was dressed like a goth, but his pink nails showed his more sensitive side was still deep inside. Like the boy, Daneko was hard on the outside, but his nicer side was deeper then most peoples. The key board played a soft melody and then a harsh organ sound joined in, making the opposites sound pleasant together. "All I want is to get through.Please move to the side, your not my friend, I cross my heart that you hate me other then love me, its kinda like being Jesus, too many people for one man to love. Its kinda like musical chairs with no chairs to go around, its like your heart, too cold to care, to hurt to love, and all I want is for you to move a side and not let me fall inlove with you.With you. Don't let me fall.please, stop.don't let me fall inlove with you." The keyboard hit a darker key and ended like there was suppose to be more for the finish. Chilly turned the page over and shrugged. "That's it." Hoperi smirked at Daneko and nodded. "You can tell him the bad news, poor freak. I guess pink nail polish isn't the rage this year." Daneko ignored the comments again and stood. His smoke dropping to the floor and crushed under the grinding force of his high class tailored shoe. He walked to the stage and took the boys hand, he led him to the keyboard, moving Chilly aside and sat him down. "Make up and ending." The boy looked at the others then back up at the towering blond. "No." With a firm hold on his music notes the boy stood. "I appreciate being able to try out for a great band, but I will not change my song. I called the song Life and its not meant to end pretty, its real and I will never have it any other way." Daneko smirked and walked back to his chair. "Next." The boy gave him a hard glare, as the next entered the keyboard hit three simple notes. They were short and sweet, giving the song an ending that people wouldn't feel upset about. Daneko turned and watched the boy leave, music in hand and hate in his heart. Daneko sighed and eyed his band members. "Some one go drag him back here." Chilly crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Hoperi was flirting with the boy that was on the stage, in other words, he had to go drag him back himself. "Hired help my ass." He leaned against the door frame of the exit and lit a smoke. The boy leaned against the alley wall, tears slowly dripping down his face. "You know you have talent, kid. Why do you insist on being a brat about your music?" The boy snapped his eyes to aqua slits. "Go away, you have no respect for talent of music. Your not a band member, you're just another follower in the pop world!" Ouch! Daneko felt offended, but smiled when his thoughts trailed over the boy's passion for his work. "Why do you love music so much? A dream? Money? A lost loved one?" The boy looked into his eyes and sighed. "The only thing I've lost is myself, I have no dreams, no family to lose, no money.All I have is my music, its my air when im drowning in reality." Wow.And he's poetic. Daneko thought, putting the smoke out on the brick wall. "Do you want to be in the band or not?" The boy smiled. "Yeah, only if I keep the music I write. And you don't ask me to change it. Its very important to me to keep what I make, deal?" Daneko sighed. "Whatever, now get your ass inside, we need to work on your." he trailed off as the boy blushed. "My looks?" Daneko nodded and hit his sarcasm button. "No, you don't say?" They walked in, almost hand in hand, they were almost the same height, only because the younger one was wearing platforms. Daneko watched his walk as he entered on stage. "Chilly, fix his looks, Hoperi, do you think you can fix his body?" Chilly smirked. "Hoperi would like to do more then fix his body." She giggled as Hoperi and the boy blushed equally. "By the way, what's you name?" The boy blushed as Chilly started to pull off his clothing. "Hotori Hana. And you are?" Daneko lit another smoke. "You can all me Master for now." Hotori rolled his eyes. "Im so sure Master my ass." Chilly winked as she whispered in his ear. "He just might by the end of this week if you play your cards right." Hoperi slyed as did Hotori. "Get away from me you dirty women!" Hoperi smirked. "What makes you think she's a women?" Chilly non too gently kicked Hoperi in the ass and bit her lip. "Grrrr." Daneko chuckled from his chair as they dressed the gothic prince in a more pleasing to the eye wardrobe.  
  
Hotori slyed as he stood in a pink T-shirt and black leather pants. "I want my jacket back, this shirt doesn't cover all of my gut." Hoperi sighed. "Ok, on earth we call it your stomach, not your gut. Stand up straight and please stop making your face do that thing." Chilly, Daneko, and Hotori all raised a brow. "What thing?" they said in union. "The thing where the muscle goes up and down." Hotori stuck up his nose and put out his pinky finger. "My dear boy, we, civilized people like to call it a twitch.Moron." Chilly laughed as Hoperi slyed. "Har har, toss good manners back in my face, but we'll see who gets it when the public eye is watching your every move. You wont be able to have fun, have sex, or fart ever again." Daneko smirked. "And that's why you were in the news paper for farting in a library and causing an up roar of laughter." Hoperi blushed. "Shut up!" Chilly patted Hoperi's head and chimed in. "And for the sex part, as long as you keep your boys in your dresser room, like Hoperi here, then you'll be fine." Daneko nodded. "And as for the fun part, music isn't fun, its hard work, sweat and blood." 


	3. La La Land

Savoir Teraki WuFang  
  
Based on the anime Gravitation.  
  
Fic Summary: A tale of two boys that find themselves by finding each other. Daneko Wu, a boy who's just started a band that is in dyer need of a vocalist. And Hotori Hana wants to prove himself worthy to be that missing person in not only the band, but in Daneko's loveless life of all work and no play.  
  
Chapter Two: La la land Cherries  
  
The t.v flicked through the 500 channels and Hotori's face was on everyone of them. "Fuckers! There's nothing on but your ugly face!" Hotori slyed as chilly swapped Daneko upside the head. "That's mean Daneko!" Daneko sighed. "Mean but true." Hotori slyed, but with a sexy hint in his lips. He walked in front of the t.v and slowly took off his shirt, he licked a finger and traced it around a nipple before busting out in a fit of giggles. Chilly adding on to the horror of his demented friends. "Your all nutz." Hoperi entered their three bed room apartment (which leaves Hotori the couch to sleep on) with some bags and smirked. "Says the man who tells me to buy only things that a monk would eat." Daneko smiled. "And what's wrong with eating like a holy man?" Chilly took a bag and paled at the tofu paddies. "Nothing, if you're a holy man full of holy shit." Hotori blinked cutely. "You're a health food nut?" Daneko rolled his eyes, for the ca- billionth time that day. "No, I like to eat, but since you some how can die form not eating I force myself to swallow what looks like flour and water and tastes like cat guts." Eeeww! Hotori paled. "That's disgusting!" Daneko pulled out a bag of rice cakes. "And so is your face." Hotori slyed as Chilly swapped him upside the head.again. "Dane, stop picking on the cutie!" Hoperi smiled and handed Hotori a bag of chips. "Don't mind him, he's jealous cause its your face on t.v and not his." Daneko snorted, folding his legs and acting like a pissed off cat. "You snorted like a pig.a pig that eats rice cakes.that's so cute." Daneko stood and stormed off. He returned and grabbed his bag of rice cakes and stormed off again, into his room. The door slammed and there was a low growl that slowly turned into a high pitched scream. "I think he's mad at you. Yeah, he dressed up as a pig once and the public eye mocked him forever about it. He hates to be called a pig. Even if you were kidding." Chilly sighed. Hotori nodded. "I know, I have the article cut out at home, I just wanted to make him mad, he was calling me ugly all week and I don't like it." Hoperi smirked. "Your lucky, he calls me sexy." Hotori laid back on the couch. "And how, being called ugly, makes me so lucky." Chilly popped open a bottle of cherries and smiled. "He likes you. A lot. I think he has a crush on you. Hoperi said he masterba-" "HEY!" Chilly's mouth was stuffed full of cherries and Hoperi sweat dropped. "Never you mind, that's between Hotori and Daneko." Hotori blushed. "He likes me?" Chilly nodded. Hoperi shrugged, not ready to share his best friend with a newbie. "Maybe." Daneko smiled. He loved this dream. He and Hotori were getting it on. He woke up when he felt something stir his body. "You awake?" Daneko blushed and slyed as Hotori laid next to him in nothing but a loose house coat. "No, I sleep with my eyes open." There's that sarcasm button again! Hotori slyed, but let it go. He was on a mission to seduce and sexify! Daneko's naked body was covered by a thin sheet, his erection pointing proudly of its whereabouts. "Are you dreaming about me?" The black haired prince whispered as a creamy thigh hooked over Daneko's waist. "Yes." He said, not caring at all about what the boy thought. Hotori smiled. "Would you like your dreams to come true?" Daneko rolled over and cuddled into his pillow. "Not as much as I'd like you to get the hell out of my room." Hoperi and Chilly awoke when they heard yelling. They entered Daneko's room to see a naked Daneko kicking half naked Hotori around the room. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" Hotori rolled over the bed and grabbed a lamp. "You jerk! You want me! I know it!" Chilly grinned. "Dare I ask how this soap opera started?" Hotori held up the lamp to defend himself as a feather pillow hit his head. "I woke up and this brat was trying to rape me!" Hoperi's haw dropped. "I did not! I asked him if he was dreaming of me, and his erection proved me right, then he asked me to leave and I said no, then he got mad and started to kill me." He snapped, showing off his bite marks up his thigh. "He's a brat!" "and he's a cannibal!" Hoperi and Chilly walked to the bed, Chilly took Hotori and Hoperi took Daneko, they laid down, side by side and turned out the lights. "Now then, lets go to sleep and talk about this in the morning." Hoperi nodded as two growled faced off in the dark. In the middle of the night three of the four awoke to a loud moan. "Hotori.oh yes. Hotori.suck it." The bed shifted as the lights were flicked on, reveling a half naked Hotori standing on the bed proudly. "Ah ha! I told you so! You like me!" Daneko's sleepy eyes twitched. "I don't care if I wanna marry you! My mind and body like you, I'd fuck you but then you'd fall inlove and be all over me and it would cause nothing but trouble so if you must insist on being an ass then go fuck yourself cause I don't want to!" Hotori marched out of the room. The apartment door closing. "For the love of Germany, go tell him you love him and end this ridiculous thing! You like him, he likes you, its been a week and personally im sick of playing Chilly in the middle!" Chilly snapped and returned to her room to sleep. Hoperi hugged Daneko and sighed. "You know I think he's a freak. But he's still what you like in guys. Smart, young, dark, and fucked up, just like you. So I think I agree with her." He said and crawled back to his warm bed for his anti solar cat nap. Daneko walked out in the apartment's hall and looked down at the stubborn raven haired boy. "Wanna go have sex?" Hotori slowly looked up and nodded. Together they walked into the master bed room. Hotori laid on Daneko's bed and spread his legs. Daneko was not that cold hearted. He lowered himself, so his body touched every part of the boy. "Im sorry but im not looking for a boy friend you know?" Hotori nodded. "I know, I just.I like you, and want you to be my first." Awe, form the readers. (Im gonna stick a finger down my throat!!!!) Daneko smiled. "You're a virgin?" Hotori slyed. "What about it?" Daneko sighed. "Nothing, I've never had a virgin." Hotori smirked. "Hoperi told me you're a virgin too." Daneko blushed and thought of 69 ways to kill his friend. "Yeah, I guess you can know. But I wont be in a few minutes." Hotori kissed the lips that spoke too much and teased his dreams. "Umm.You better make this wroth while. I've been saving myself for someone special." "Like retarded special?" "Daneko!" Hoperi and Chilly awoke to more yelling. "Ow!" "What?" "That hurts!" "Will its not suppose to tickle!" "Ow!" "WHAT!?" "Your doing it wrong!" "You've never done this before, how would you know!?" "I've seen it enough times to know when your doing it wrong!" "Shut up!" "No, this is worse then doing myself with a carrot!" Hoperi and Chilly sighed. "Will this night never end?" They sat outside eating pop corn until a very interesting conversation began. "Lets ask Chilly how to do it." Chilly couffed as Hoperi snickered. "No, Hoperi's the gay one. He'll know what to do." Hotori sighed. "Lets just ask them both. Im sure they'd be pleased to be pleased by us, and then they help us please eachother." Daneko chuckled. "Chilly's a big fat lezbo, she wouldn't help us if there were a life time supply of blow up dolls for her in it." Chilly blushed and crossed her arms. "Im going to my room." She said. And as soon as her door closed, the bed room door opened. "Hoperi, just the guy we we're looking for. We need.help." Hoperi blushed. "Dam rights you both need serious help! Go to therapy!" Hotori leaned down and helped Hoperi to his feet. "Your going to help us, even if it kills you." Hoperi wiggled in his chair, the ropes snug against his arms and legs. Daneko laid over Hotori and looked over his shoulder at Hoperi. "Is this right?" Hoperi blushed darker. "Im not being a part of this sex game." Hotori smiled. "Feels right to me." Daneko slowly went to enter and Hotori jumped. "Ow!" Hoperi sighed. "You need lotion, or oil, something to loosen him up." Hotori slyed. "He's not sticking herbs and spices and oil's up my ass like im a Christmas turkey!" Hoperi rolled his eyes. "Ok, until me and I'll do it. I've done so many times that I know what im doing. Amateurs." Hoperi blushed as his finger entered him. Hotori was looking into his eyes like he was god. His blue orbs melting into a clean summer sky. "Oh.That feels much better." Daneko leaned over and kissed Hotori's chest. "And soon that will be me inside you." Hoperi found himself getting hard. "Umm, Hoperi, can you join us please. We both like you. Even if you do think im freaky." Hoperi looked into Hotori's eyes and gulped. "If you want me to." Daneko nodded and took some olive oil in his palm and inserted a finger into his best friend. "I will take Hotori, and he will take you." Hoperi nodded and moaned in union with Hotori. Both wanted nothing more then be with Daneko. "Oh Daneko." 


End file.
